Kuroyukihime's Heart
by Windrises
Summary: Kuroyukihime finds out that Haruyuki doesn't actually love her so she talks to Megumi about it.


Note: Accel World is done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a magna by Reki Kawahara.

Kuroyukihime was scheduled to meet up with Haruyuki Arita, Chiyuri Kurashima, and Takumu Mayuzumi at Haruyuki's house. They had recently graduated high school. Although Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki had never actually dated Kuroyukihime clearly had strong feelings for him. It was quite baffling since Kuroyukihime was the most popular girl at school was the most successful member of the accel world and Haruyuki was geeky and had barely any confidence.

Kuroyuikihime entered Haruyuki's house wearing a fancy black dress. She was the only one who dressed fancy when she and her friends met up. Kuroyukihime felt the need to make every event feel special and she wanted Haruyuki to notice her so she wore her nicest dresses when visiting him. She walked up to Haruyuki and said, "Hi sweetie."

Haruyuki replied, "I told you not to call me that."

Kuroyukihime lightly laughed and said, "You're still as shy as you've always been."

Haruyuki nervously replied, "That's not true. Things are different now."

Kuroyukihime smiled and said, "Yes. You and I have gotten closer."

Haruyuki replied, "No!" He paused and said, "I'm sorry for using my outdoor voice."

Chiyuri said, "Haruyuki and I have something to tell you."

Kuroyukihime asked, "What is it?"

Chiyuri said, "We started dating."

Kuroyukihime screamed, "What?!" Takumu put on his headphones. Kuroyukihime asked, "How could you date her Haruyuki?"

Chiyuri said, "Haruyuki's innocent. You two have never dated. Haruyuki kept telling you that he only likes you as a friend, but you ignored him."

Kuroyukihime sighed and said, "I shouldn't of ignored how you felt Haruyuki. I'm sorry. I'm happy for both of you." She started walking out.

Haruyuki asked, "Where are you going?"

Kuroyukihime said, "I feel like hanging out with Megumi. I'll see you guys some other time."

Chiyuri walked up to Kuroyukihime and said, "I hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship. I think you're a really cool girl."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I'll always be friends with you. I just need some space for a while, but I assure you I'll let go of my anger." Kuroyukihime walked out and loudly closed the door. Takumu put on a second pair of headphones.

Fifteen minutes later Kuroyukihime met up with her best friend, Megumi Wakamiya, at a coffee shop. Kuroyukihime sat down next to Megumi and said, "Thank you for meeting now. You're the only person that I feel comfortable talking to right now."

Megumi replied, "I'm glad to hear that." Megumi handed Kuroyukihime a coffee and said, "I arrived early so I got you your favorite coffee."

Kuroyukihime smiled and said, "Thank you. You know how to make me feel happier better than anybody."

Megumi asked, "What's going on?"

Kuroyukihime sighed and said, "I've been wrong about Haruyuki having a crush on me. For years I really liked me and I fooled myself into thinking that he felt the same way. However his true love and current girlfriend is Chiyuri. I should of known that. The two of them have had a special bond since they were little kids. Haruyuki was a shy and geeky kid so everybody ignored him except Chiyuri. She cared about him and it seems like they fell in love."

Megumi asked, "What about Takumu? I know that he was in love with Chiyuri."

Kuroyukihime said, "Chiyuri and Takumu broke up a few months ago. I think Takumu knew that Chiyuri liked Haruyuki more so he stayed out of their way. I wish I was smart enough to realize the same thing."

Megumi replied, "Come on Kuroyukihime. You're the smartest and prettiest girl that I know."

Kuroyukihime said, "I'm hardly clever. I couldn't even tell what crush thought of me."

Megumi gently patted Kuroyukihime on the head and said, "It's okay. It's understandable for you to not know that Haruyuki likes Chiyuri more. They met before you knew either of them."

Kuroyukihime responded, "I should of realized it. Haruyuki and Chiyuri have clearly had a crush on each other for years. She was the one who showed him friendship, kindness, support, love, and gave him an endless amount of happiness."

Megumi replied, "That's a interesting way of wording it."

Kuroyukihime asked, "Why do you think that?"

Megumi answered, "Those are the same words you wrote on my last birthday card."

Kuroyukihime blushed with embarrassment and said, "The similar wording is just a coincidence."

Megumi pulled her birthday card out of her jacket pocket and said, "Read it."

Kuroyukihime read it silently. The card said, "Dear Megumi, you're the one who showed me friendship, kindness, support, love, and gave me an endless amount of happiness." Kuroyukihime realized that Megumi was right. She asked, "Why was this card in your jacket?"

Megumi said, "It's my favorite card so I carry it with me whenever I leave the house."

Kuroyukihime said, "I'm flattered despite how weird that is."

Megumi asked, "Don't you realize what's going on?"

Kuroyukihime answered, "I clearly haven't known what's been going on for years. I'm one of the most clueless characters in all of anime."

Megumi smiled and said, "You like me."

Kuroyukihime replied, "That's one of the few things in life that I've always known. You're my best friend. We've had a special bond since we were little kids. I was a shy and geeky kid so everybody ignored me except you."

Megumi said, "That's how you just described Haruyuki and Chiyuri's relationship."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I'm guess I'm lazy when it comes to wording things well."

Megumi asked, "Can't you tell how you feel?"

Kuroyukihime answered, "No. You do know me better than anybody and you seem confident so tell me what's really going on."

Megumi smiled and said, "You have a crush on me."

Kuroyukihime replied, "That couldn't be true. My only crush has been on Haruyuki."

Megumi asked, "Then how come you keep comparing Haruyuki and Chiyuri's romantic relationship to our friendship?"

Kuroyukihime blushed and said, "I'm just not thinking right today."

Megumi replied, "I don't buy it. I think this was destiny. You thought that we were mean to best friends and Haruyuki was your dream guy, but the truth is that Haruyuki's just a good friend and I'm the one you have a crush on."

Kuroyukihime asked, "Am I the one you love?"

Megumi said, "Of course. I've had a crush on you for years. I didn't bring up that often, because I thought you loved Haruyuki. However you might love me back."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I'm not sure about who I like anymore."

Megumi responded, "I can prove that you like me."

Kuroyukihime asked, "How?" Megumi kissed Kuroyukihime on the cheek. Kuroyukihime felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She spent a few seconds thinking about her feelings. After she realized how she felt she kissed Megumi on the lips and said, "You were right."

Megumi held Kuroyukihime's hand and blushed while saying, "I love you."

Kuroyukihime responded, "I love you too. Thank you for helping me find out my heart."

Megumi asked, "Does that mean that you're my girlfriend now?"

Kuroyukihime said, "Yes." Megumi did a victory dance around the coffee shop.

Because of Kuroyukihime's new relationship she didn't feel jealous of Haruyuki and Chiyuri anymore. A few days later she met up with her friends at Haruyuki's house. She opened the gently, but Takumu put on another pair of headphones anyways. Kuroyukihime walked up to Chiyuri and said, "I admit that I was super upset and jealous of your romance with Haruyuki, but I'm done being jealous."

Chiyuri asked, "Are you sure that you're okay about me dating Haruyuki?"

Kuroyukihime blushed and answered, "Yes. I've started a romantic relationship with an old friend."

Chiyuri asked, "Who?"

Kuroyukihime answered, "Megumi."

Chiyuri replied, "I figured that you two had a crush on each other."

Kuroyukihime said, "I'm really bad when it comes to guessing who people have romantic feelings for." Takumu nodded in agreement. Kuroyukihime asked, "How could you hear me with those headphones on?" Takumu put another pair of headphones on.

Haruyuki said, "I'm glad that you found true love."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I'm glad for you too. I hope we can be friends."

Haruyuki said, "Of course."

After talking to her friends for a while Kuroyukihime met up with Megumi outside. Megumi asked, "How did things between your friends work out?"

Kuroyukihime said, "Really well. I'm happy to remain friends with them, but I'm most happy about finding true love."

Megumi blushed and responded, "You're the best thing in my life."

Kuroyukihime said, "I'm sorry for the lack of originality, but I feel the same way about you." Kuroyukihime's heart had never felt so good and it continued to feel better than ever before thanks to Megumi, the true love of her life.


End file.
